frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Garagos
, , | favored weapon = "The Tentacus" pinwheel of five black, snaky arms, each ending in a sword (longsword) | worshipers = Barbarians, fighters, rangers, soldiers, spies, warriors | cleric alignments = CE, CG, CN }} Character and Reputation The goal of every worshiper of Garagos (gah-rah-gohs) the Reaver is to be covered in their enemy's blood at the heart of a conflict they initiated. Once Garagos was an honored deity of war, a being associated more with military victory through fury than perseverance through sound tactical decisions. He eventually came into conflict with the young demigod Tempus, who vied for his dominance over warcraft. The Tome of Foehammer's Triumph, a collection of scriptures held holy by the church of Tempus, tells of a century-long battle in which the Lord of Battle finally defeated Garagos by turning the Reaver's mindless fury against him. Long though slain, Garagos reappeared in the recent past, either awakened from ageless slumber or resurrected by a devoted cult of worshipers. His newest incarnation seems utterly devoid of the craftiness he once possessed. Instead, Garagos is a being of idiot rage, a violent six-armed whirlwind of carnage that seems to exist only to destroy. Clergy and Temples Bloodreavers pray for spells in the morning. Ceremonies to the Lord of War typically involve bloodletting as well as anointing the faithful in the blood of their enemies. Though a few well-kept clerics prefer to sow discord through guile in the courts of cities across Faerun, most of Garagos's feral clerics eschew bathing, proudly wearing multiple coats of enemy blood. The blood obsession of the cult of the Master of All Weapons has led many to conclude that services to Garagos involve some degree of vampirism, but a direct link has never been proven. Indeed, most vampires would be more likely to treat a blood-soaked cleric of Garagos as a particularly hearty meal than consider him an ally. Bloodreavers usually multiclass as barbarians. History and Relations with other deities Though chaotic neutral, the debased, insane Garagos stands on the brink of evil. A nearly elemental force of destruction, the Reaver has no allies in the pantheons of Abeir-Toril--the other gods deal with Garagos simply by staying the hell away from him. Despite his vacant mind, Garagos still harbors deep resentment against Tempus and his catspaw, the Red Knight. Should these deities meet in the field of combat, there's little doubt that the Reaver would come out the worst for it. Eventually, however, Garagos's destructive capabilities might transcend tactical weaknesses, and on such a day, the followers of Tempus are sure to know true despair. Dogma Peace is for weak fools. War makes all participants strong, and only in head-to-head conflict is honor satisfied. Only cowards avoid battle. Any who strike down a foe from ambush or from behind demonstrate cowardice. Retreat is never an option, even in the face of a greater foe, for it a warrior's heart is focused on Garagos, the deity will provide strength enough to conquer any enemy. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Any Race Deities